


They Were the Moon, the Sun, and Everything in Between

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bingo Card One, F/F, Fluff, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Patricia - Freeform, Patricia’s POV, Writers Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: Patricia’s point of view of her universe—the Priestly family.





	They Were the Moon, the Sun, and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops this turned out really experimental. bingo card 1: Patricia

The Moon is beautiful—tall and silvery, and graceful. Patricia loves the Moon. She always comes at night, slinking up the staircase and falling into bed, and Patricia gets pets if she snuggles in close before the Moon drifts off to sleep. She’s always gone when Patricia wakes up, but she supposes that’s what the Moon is supposed to do. She has pup-memories, times when the Moon could be seen during the day, to walk and teach and play, but those times get less and less. But the Moon at night is a constant. Patricia loves the Moon. 

The Moon has been alone for years, Patricia notices. Even when the Mean One was living in the bed, where Patricia would much rather she sleep than he, her wonderful Moon was lonely. Sad. Patricia could tell. Sometimes the Suns come in their golden, bright brilliance, and the Moon is glad to see them, she is less alone, but sometimes even they leave her lonely. The Mean One had no place being anywhere near the Moon.

And then came the one the Suns tricked. The Suns once tried to get her in trouble with the Moon, but that was their way. Their tests. They knew, like Patricia knew, the Mean One would have to leave soon for any of them to be happy. And they couldn’t let another Mean One in. They had to be careful with who they trusted.

This one, the one the Suns tricked, she turned out to be the World—warm, hickory, grounded. She kept the Suns in line, flourished in their light, came to revolve around them, and the Moon, around her. She made the Moon happy, became the force that made the Moon visible even during the day again, and Patricia could always find pets with the World every evening while they waited together for the Moon to rise. World never kicked Patricia out of bed in meanness, never made the Moon disappear at night, made it so the Moon shone even more brightly than before, happy, whole. 

Patricia loved the World.


End file.
